


More Stimulating Conversations

by MacFran2018



Series: Stimulating Conversations [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacFran2018/pseuds/MacFran2018
Summary: Jack and Daniel spend an evening reestablishing their friendship following Jack's "100 Days" absence and "Shades of Grey" mission. Mostly talk.





	More Stimulating Conversations

The welcome back party that he'd been looking forward to, never materialized. Jack had invited his teammates out for a steak dinner at O'Malley's but was rejected by each with questionable excuses. Carter was anxious to get back to some naqueda experiment she had been working on earlier; Daniel had a ton of translations awaiting him while Teal'c needed to catch up on his kel'no'reem. It was obvious that his team was still pissed at him even though they had just been debriefed on his secret mission. They understood now why he had turned his back on them, handed in his resignation and announced his decision to abandon Earth in order to go live on Edora. Of course, they understood, but apparently they weren't in a big hurry to forgive and forget. It would take time to heal the wounds he'd opened up, along with a little perseverance.

Teal'c and Carter probably wouldn't be too much of a problem to win over again. Both had a military background and knew the importance of following orders from their superiors. At the debriefing, the general had explained what an important part Jack had played in the undercover sting operation to apprehend the ones responsible for stealing technology from their alien allies. Carter and Teal'c would brood for a while over the fact that they hadn't been let in on the covert mission or allowed to participate, but Jack was sure, in time, they'd get over being left out of the loop.

Daniel, on the other hand.... He'd said some hurtful things to Daniel. Looked him straight in the eye and told him that their so-called friendship had been little more than a sham. He'd been so convincing in his lie that he could easily see the light in Daniel's normally bright eyes completely die out. It had been like kicking a puppy to the curb to keep it from following him out into busy traffic. It had to be done for the greater good but it still felt like shit.

After taking time to write up a report on his mission Jack headed for Daniel's office, hoping to talk the archeologist into at least having a beer or cup of coffee with him so they could talk and clear the air. Unfortunately, he discovered that Daniel had already left the base. Apparently, his ex-buddy wasn't interested in being sociable. On one hand, Jack thought it might be best to give Daniel his space and a little extra time to absorb all that had been revealed today. The good Dr. Jackson had to realize now why Jack had been so cold and distant to him the last time they'd spoken.

On the other hand, Jack felt that he shouldn't let another hour go by with Daniel doubting that they were still friends. At least he _hoped_ that they were still friends. Jack knew he had a hell of a lot of fence-mending to do. He started off by picking up a pizza and a six-pack of beer on his way to Daniel's apartment.

The reception he received from Daniel was icy. "What are you doing here, Jack?" came the less than cordial greeting through a partially opened door.

"I brought dinner. I thought maybe we could eat a little, drink a little, talk a little."

"Thanks, but I've already eaten and I have a lot of work to do. So, maybe some other time, okay?"

"What'd you eat?" asked Jack before Daniel had a chance to close the door on him.

"What?"

"Just wondering what you had to eat. Did you cook something or was it fast food?"

"Both. I microwaved a cup of soup. Now, if you'd just--"

"What kind of soup?"

"Jack--"

"Just asking."

"Chicken noodle."

"Chicken noodle's good," Jack responded with a thoughtful nod. "Not really all that filling though, is it?"

"Wasn't all that hungry. And like I said, I'm very busy, so if you'd just run along now."

"Mind if I use your bathroom?

"Jack, you don't have to use the bathroom."

"And you know this, how?"

"You just want me to let you in."

"I think we need to talk, Daniel, don't you? It's obvious you're upset with me -- not without good reason -- and I think we should clear the air."

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. "Right, you're right. We _should_ clear the air." He gave Jack a weary look, then opened the door fully and stepped back. "Come on in."

Jack took his pizza and beer into the dining area and set them on the table. "Sure you don't want any?" he asked hopefully. "I know you had the soup, but..."

Without answering, Daniel approached and opened the pizza box to see what kind it was. "Pepperoni with extra cheese. My favorite."

"Yeah, I know."

Daniel took a moment to weigh the simple comment, then nodded. "I'll get some napkins."

"So..." Jack began the conversation as he sat across the table from Daniel who was working on his third bite of pizza. "Did you miss me?"

"Miss you?" Daniel nearly choked on his food at hearing the question. He managed to successfully swallow what he'd been chewing, then followed it with a sip of beer. "Why on earth would I miss you?" he finally responded. "It's not like we were friends or anything."

Jack winced at the comment. Knowing that he had it coming didn't make it any less painful. "Daniel, you know I didn't mean any of that."

"Do I? I mean I had thought that we were friends at one time, but apparently -- as you so thoughtfully pointed out -- I was mistaken."

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you? I only said those things because I knew my place was bugged, I knew I was being watched, and...." Jack trailed off abruptly, causing Daniel to take special notice.

"And...? And what?"

"I was concerned that you might say something detrimental."

"Such as?"

"About the time you came over to my place to talk and watch TV and we ended up playing a new game."

"New game?" Daniel was temporarily confused, then as he thought back, the full meaning came to him. "Oh... that. So, what? You assumed that I wanted a repeat or something?"

"No. But I thought that you might say something along the lines of, 'If we weren't friends then why did we end up getting so friendly that night.'"

"Yes, I did wonder that. And I guess I was on the verge of bringing it up, but then I looked into your eyes and saw a total stranger glaring back at me. Did you practice that in the mirror or something? It was very convincing."

"I used to play poker a lot."

"Ah. I see. Guess you won a lot."

"I know I hurt you, Daniel. It hurt like hell for me to say those things to you, and I'm sorry. I wish I could have let you in on it. I wanted to but I was under strict orders to keep the mission confidential. Of course, knowing how I am with orders I don't like, General Hammond asked me as a personal favor to him to treat this seriously and keep my mouth shut. The man puts up with a lot of crap from me, so the one time he asks for a personal favor, what can I say? I gave the man my word knowing that it would damage my relationship with you, Carter and Teal'c. I just had to have faith that once you guys knew the whole story, you'd find it in your hearts to forgive and forget."

"Sure, of course," Daniel grunted in an a not-so-forgiving tone. "After all, you were saving the universe again."

"Eh, somebody's gotta do it." Jack shrugged nonchalantly. Deciding to deflect attention away from himself, he asked, "So... what have you been up to while I was gone? Translate anything interesting?"

"Oh, now you're just being patronizing."

"No, I'm not. I haven't seen you in a while. Haven't waltzed into your office and tossed paper clips at the back of your head lately. I'd be very interested in hearing what you've been up to."

"Well, I've been studying some hieroglyphs found on P28509. I think Ra may have held court there at some point. And I'm still trying to figure out Ma'chello's diary. Still no luck. Oh, and I slept with Sam," Daniel casually threw out the shocking confession.

"You _what_?"

Daniel snickered sadistically. "Figured that'd get your attention."

"You slept with Carter as in... fell asleep in close proximity?"

"Maybe _slept_ isn't quite the right word to use. There was actually very little sleep involved. You see, she was highly upset about your leaving. Not so much as your leaving the team but more about the fact that you chose to leave Earth for Edora. She was disappointed that you'd chosen Laira over her. She even went as far as to blame herself. She thought that maybe she'd been too military and not feminine enough to draw and keep your attention. I let her know that she was beautiful and sexy and that she definitely had _my_ attention. We kissed. A timid little kiss at first. Then next thing you know we're clawing each other's clothes off and she's got her bare thighs wrapped around my hips. Oh, and in case there was ever any doubt, she _is_ a true blonde."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we're friends. Remember the time we sat around talking about our sexual exploits? It was fun, right? Or are you just pissed because I nailed Sam first?"

"I thought you said that Carter was like a sister to you. That you'd never--"

"I'm an only child, Jack," Daniel huffed. "I honestly don't know what it's like to have a sister. That night, I was a man and she was a woman; both alone, both hurting, both wanting to be loved, if only for one night. And it _was_ only one night, because when she finally reached orgasm -- which I might add, took quite some doing on my part -- guess whose name she screamed out." Daniel chuckled lightly then added, "Well, it wasn't so much a name as it was a title. She's so used to calling you Colonel."

"Okay, I've heard enough. I think I should go now."

Jack stood and quickly headed for the exit. He didn't bother to stop when he heard his named being called. His hand was on the doorknob and he'd just opened the door a crack when a hand came up from behind him and pressed it shut again.

"Jack, don't," Daniel pleaded softly. "I lied," he added in a voice almost to low to hear.

The colonel turned his head and glared in disbelief at the man standing next to him. "What?"

"It was a lie. I never had sex with Sam."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true. I made it all up. I just said all that to get back at you. The things you said to me that day... your words really hurt. Even though I figured out later that it had all been an act, at the time it made me feel pretty miserable. Having you apologize just now should have been enough but it wasn't. I wanted you to experience what it felt like for me. I know I'm being petty and childish and I'm sorry." Daniel folded his arms across his chest as he lowered his head in shame. "You can go ahead and leave now if you still want to."

Jack stared at Daniel in confusion, not quite sure what to believe anymore. "Did you really draw straws with Carter and Teal'c to see who would come out to talk some sense into me?"

Daniel shook his head while staring down at his feet. "No. I just made that up on the spot and they went along with it."

"I see.... You must really hate me."

"No, I don't. I just... I don't know. I just... didn't want to make it that easy for you, I guess. It was stupid. I'm sorry."

Jack raised a hand gently to Daniel's face and lifted his chin, trying to encourage eye contact. The blue eyes did their best to avoid him and to hide the fact that they were moist with unshed tears. "Oh, for crying out loud. Come here." Without giving him a chance to object, Jack pulled his young friend into a much needed embrace. Daniel stiffened at first, then gradually melted into the warmth surrounding him. As one strong hand rubbed up and down his back, the other caressed his hair. Daniel eased his arms around Jack and allowed his head to rest on a comfortable shoulder.

"I missed you," Daniel whispered.

"Missed you too, Space Monkey."

"Oh, god! Don't call me that. You have no idea how much teasing I got after you called me that in front of everyone in the Gate Room."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Sorry. It's just the first thing that came to mind when I saw you were alive. Thought I'd lost you for good. I was all set to turn in my resignation again. I'm an old man. You need to stop scaring me like that."

"Well, you've given me a few scares yourself." Daniel gave his friend one final squeeze, then reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. "Thanks. Guess I sort of needed that."

"Me too," Jack confessed. "Think I'll get Hammond to institute a team group hug before and after every mission."

Daniel chuckled at the thought, then looked at Jack apologetically. "I'm sorry about before. Just a touch of foot in mouth disease, I guess."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just glad you're still speaking to me at all. So, we're okay now?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

Jack cupped his friend's face and gave it a tender pat, before pulling his hand away. "Good."

"So, do you still want to leave, or can you stick around for a while?"

"There's still plenty of pizza left," Jack pointed out.

"Right."

* * *

Between the two of them, they finished off the pizza and four beers, then settled down on the living room couch, shoulder to shoulder, with stocking feet propped on top of the coffee table. All past animosity had completely dissolved away as they almost effortlessly began to reestablish their friendship.

"So, you said that you guys figured out my little charade all on your own?" asked Jack.

"Well, not all of it. After I left your place, I went back to the base and told the others what you'd said. Sam didn't think it sounded right. She said that a leopard didn't change his spots like that overnight. Then she spent a few minutes explaining to Teal'c what that statement meant. We all came to the conclusion that something was compelling you to behave like an asshole and try to push us away. After talking with Dr. Frazier, we ruled out any alien implants or viruses. So we started thinking that maybe you were on some kind of mission and that you were trying to keep us out of it because it was dangerous and you didn't want us to get hurt. But then we thought about how just going through the Stargate is dangerous, and we risk our lives each time we do it.

"Then when General Hammond announced that you were leaving the SGC and Earth to go live on Edora, we thought -- well, _I_ thought that maybe you'd left a little something behind there. When we first arrived on the planet after getting the gate back up, I saw how you and Laira looked at each other. I could tell you had created a life for yourself with her and I had always wondered if you two had.... Well, I had wondered if there might not be a little Jack Jr. left behind on Edora. I tried to ask you about it when you first came back, but you weren't very talkative then."

Daniel waited patiently to see if his friend was ready to expand on the subject. It took a few moments before his patience paid off.

"She wanted me to give her a child," Jack softly admitted, then laughed bitterly. "It took three years and a doctor's help for me to get Sara pregnant. I have a high tendency to shoot blanks. Low sperm count. I explained all that to Laira before we...you know. She smiled and said, 'If it is meant to be, it will be.' Well, it wasn't meant to be that first night anyway. I was kind of worn out from overwork, plus I'd been drinking some at the harvest celebration, so I wasn't quite up to the task."

"Been there, done that," Daniel sympathized.

"Our second attempt was more eventful, except I couldn't stop thinking about Sara the whole time. As sweet and lovely as Laira was, she couldn't hold a candle to Sara when it came to lovemaking. It was understandable though. The only sexual experience the woman had known, was with her late husband. And apparently, he was just a one-position kind of guy. Basically, all Laira knew to do was to just lie there passively. No ear nibbling or nipple teasing. No climbing on top or demanding that I go faster or harder. When I tried to go down on her, she completely freaked. Thought it was disgusting and unnatural. I told her that it was all the latest rage back on Earth, which I think is when she decided that she'd never want to live on Earth if given the chance. Sex to the people on Edora was mainly for procreation, not recreation. I guess because they worked so hard just to put food on the table that most of their recreational time was used just to rest up for more work. Between hunting for food, chopping firewood, making repairs and caring for the crops, I didn't have much energy left for sex. Laira and I only managed to get around to it a few times. But if she had been Sara, it wouldn't have mattered how tired I was.

"Still, Laira was all I had on that planet. She was the first to show me kindness, and nearly the only one who didn't blame me for half of their population being stranded on Earth. So I tried to make the best of things. Tried to make a life there. Tried to make a baby. I wasn't really happy about the turn of events, but I was willing to give it a shot. You know how they say that everything happens for a reason? I figured that maybe there was a reason why I got trapped on that planet with her. Maybe there was a reason why her dead husband's clothes fit me. Maybe I was meant to become a father again. Maybe the medical reasons that prevented me from easily passing on my genes wouldn't be a problem with her. Maybe in time I would have grown to love her. But then you guys showed up to rescue me, and I had to assume that it wasn't my destiny to stay and play Farmer John after all."

"What if she _had_ gotten pregnant with your child? I mean, I'm assuming she didn't."

"No. I checked back with her when Hammond sent a mining team there. She did ask if I wanted to try again, but I politely declined."

"If she'd had your child, would you have stayed?"

"My own flesh and blood? You have to ask?"

"Sorry it didn't work out for you, Jack."

"What the hell. I still have my kids at the SGC."

"You know, Jack, Sam and I are not all that much younger than you, and Teal'c is actually more than twice your age. So, why do you insist on calling us kids?"

"Because I care about kids," Jack replied simply, offering no further explanation. Daniel nodded, not needing to hear any more. "So, you actually thought I was playing daddy back on Edora?"

"Yes, that was my theory at the time, but then Sam decided to do a little digging. She discovered that you hadn't been listed as deceased or missing in action, which is standard for when people go through the Gate and are not expected to return. Also, nothing had been done about your house or truck. They were both still in your name, and you hadn't bothered to sign them over to anyone or even tell any of us that we could have your belongings."

"Are you saying that you guys wanted to divvy up my stuff?"

"Well, a lot of your clothes _do_ fit me. And I have mentioned how much I like that brown leather jacket of yours? I think it kind of makes me look like Indiana Jones. And we all wanted the telescope. But, anyway, while Sam was digging, she also came across orders from General Hammond for a technical team to go out to each of our homes and remove any surveillance devices they found. Turns out that yours was the only one infested. So, knowing that your place had been bugged, along with the way you'd been acting, we figured that something big was going on and that Hammond was probably in on it. We still didn't know what, but we figured that eventually, you'd be coming back."

"You knew all that and you still felt you had to get even with me for lying to you?"

"Sometimes, you don't always do the rational thing, Jack. Sometimes, you do the emotional thing. Even if it's the wrong emotion. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed deeply and nodded thoughtfully. "Been there, done that." A few moments of silence followed, then Jack pointed to the piano sitting just off the right of the living room. "Do you ever play that thing?" he asked.

"Actually, for a brief time I gave piano lessons as a way to make money so I wouldn't starve to death. Nowadays, I play it occasionally when the mood hits me."

"You wouldn't happen to be in the mood now, would you?"

"Well, I don't usually play to an audience."

"I'm not an audience, I'm a spectator."

"Oh, well, that's different," Daniel acknowledged as he got to his feet and moved over to sit down in front of the piano. "Classical or contemporary?" he asked before touching the keys.

"Surprise me."

Daniel smiled, then flipped through and selected a page from the song book in front of him. Jack sat quietly, anticipating something of a classical nature, then chuckled lightly when he recognized the beginning notes of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." He wondered if his many remarks over the years regarding "The Wizard of Oz" had prompted Daniel to get the music sheet for the song or if it was just a coincidence. After finishing the first song to enthusiastic applause, Daniel patted the empty spot to his right on the piano bench, inviting Jack to join him. An impromptu music lesson began with "Chopsticks" and ended with a fair rendition of "Heart and Soul."

"Not bad," said Daniel of his pupil's playing. "A few more lessons and I think you'll be ready to tour."

"Yeah. Now, I'll have something to look forward to when I retire."

"You want to try another one?"

Jack glanced at his watch, then replied, "It's getting kind of late. Guess I'd better be heading out."

"Do you have to? I was sort of enjoying the company."

"It's been a long day. I'm getting a little tired."

"Well, if you're that tired, maybe you should just spend the night. You could sleep on the sofa. Or you can share my bed. There's plenty of room."

The offer seemed innocent enough and Jack considered accepting, until a groping hand found its way to his upper thigh. Before it could reach his groin, Jack grabbed the exploring hand and gently returned it to its owner.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why not? The place has already been checked for bugs, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, that's not it. Remember, we agreed that what happened before was to be a one time thing?"

"Yes, we did. But you've never... never had any thoughts about an encore? Ever?"

"I've had thoughts," Jack unwillingly confessed. "Doesn't mean I should act on them."

"What kind of thoughts have you had? I'm just curious."

"I'd rather not say."

"Chicken."

"Oh, that's mature. That'll get me to talk."

"Does it make you uncomfortable? I mean, what we did that night? Do you wish it had never happened? Do you think less of me because I'm bisexual?"

"No, of course not."

"Do you think less of me because I put your cock in my mouth?"

"Daniel..." Jack sighed in exasperation, unable to come up with a satisfactory reply.

"You said it was okay at the time. You seemed to enjoy it pretty well. But that's probably because you were horny as hell. The next day, you acted like nothing had ever happened."

"That's what we agreed to at the very beginning, remember? It was a one-time thing, Daniel. We both needed a little tension reliever. We both agreed that we'd never do it again and we'd never discuss it."

"And here we are not discussing it."

"What do you want from me, Daniel?"

"Nothing, Jack," Daniel snapped, rising hastily from the piano bench. "I don't want a damn thing from you. I'm going to bed. You do whatever you like." Daniel retreated from the room in a huff, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

Jack remained seated on the bench. He slapped his right palm against his forehead, then let it slide down to cover his face. Just when their friendship appeared to be back on track, something else had to come along to screw it up. Jack never would have guessed it would be sex. He wished he'd never given in to temptation that night. Daniel was a part of his team, and more importantly, he was a guy. That alone should have been enough to stomp on the brakes and prevent those lascivious events from ever occurring. But Jack had shared Daniel's need for physical contact, and for some odd reason he actually thought that they could do it once and never give it a second thought afterwards.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Jack grumbled and slapped his forehead with each utterance as punishment for being... well, stupid. Now he had to figure out the best way to handle the situation. What came to mind first was simply leaving the apartment. Daniel had run the gamut of emotions already. Perhaps all he needed was some time alone and a good night's sleep. Not having a clue as to what other option to take, Jack rose from the bench and walked over to the front door. He had his hand on the doorknob but couldn't force himself to open the door. He stood there several moments, debating whether or not he should actually leave. "Dammit, Daniel," he swore under his breath. Finally, instead of opening the door, he secured both of its locks.

Jack didn't bother to knock as he opened the door to Daniel's bedroom. He found his young friend sitting quietly on the edge of the bed. Apparently, he had been listening and waiting. He looked up as Jack stood in the doorway, but didn't say anything.

"I've never had any sexual interest in men before. I told you about my bad experience in that Iraqi prison. Fortunately, I worked my way past all that. It was a long time ago and the scars are all healed. Then you come along. We have absolutely nothing in common, and yet I feel closer to you than anyone else in my life right now. And one night, you're feeling a bit needy so you turn to me. I'm feeling needy myself, so I respond. You do things to me that make me forget that we're both guys. And as the night progresses, it doesn't matter to me anymore that we're both guys. The morning after, I see things in a different light. And I know that if we're to continue with our duties at the SGC, that I have to put what happened the night before completely out of my mind. I did that. I thought you had too."

"I'm not having wet dreams about you, Jack, if that's what you think. Although there was that one dream I had of us naked in the Gate Room, and you kept calling me your little Space Monkey. More of a nightmare really. But anyway...what can I say? I liked what we did that night. It was fun. It was a hot time, and I still think about it occasionally. And to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't have a problem with doing it all again. But obviously, you do. So I'll respect that. I won't ask again."

After finishing his short speech, Daniel waited for a response. He had expected Jack to agree with him, say good-night and leave. Neither of those things happened. The older man still stood by the door, silently staring down at his feet, seeming to notice for the first time that he wasn't wearing any shoes. Daniel stood and walked over to his friend, stopping within arm's length of him.

"Something else on your mind, Jack?"

Jack looked up briefly, then shrugged. "Give me a minute."

"All right," Daniel replied, somewhat mystified by Jack's sudden indecisive behavior. "I'm just gonna go use the bathroom."

Jack stepped back into the hallway to allow Daniel passage from his bedroom to the bathroom a few feet away. Through the closed bathroom door, Jack could hear the faint sounds of urination followed by a toilet flushing. Next came the sounds of running water and teeth brushing. The sounds vaguely reminded him of the nighttime sounds Sara and Charlie made as they got ready for bed. Dammit, too many memories and emotions were circling his brain now. He didn't know what he wanted to do about Daniel, even though things seemed to be already settled between them. The matter didn't feel settled. It felt like a giant white elephant was dancing on roller-skates in front of them and each was pretending not to see it.

Daniel finally came out of the bathroom smelling minty fresh. He paused to eye his company leaning against the wall, glaring down at the Oriental-styled carpet runner on the floor. He still didn't seem any closer to stating what was on his mind, so Daniel didn't bother asking again. Instead, he gestured towards the bathroom and said, "Uh...if you want to brush your teeth, I have extra toothbrushes in the right-hand drawer. They were on sale, so I stocked up." The response he got was a silent nod, then Jack moved to take his turn in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Jack emerged from the bathroom and returned to stand in the doorway of Daniel's bedroom. The owner of the room was sitting up in bed, dressed in his underwear and partially covered by a navy blue comforter. The text book he'd been reading was quickly closed and put aside. He then folded his hands over his lap and looked up at Jack expectantly. No words were spoken as Jack moved slowly into the room, peeling off his clothes as he walked around to the other side of the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and dog tags, then silently slipped under the covers. Never bothering to make eye contact, he turned on his side, his back to his host, then uttered a low, "Good-night, Daniel."

Daniel let out a soft, disappointed sigh and replied. "Good-night, Jack. I'll turn the light off in a minute. I just want to finish reading the chapter I was on." There was a muffled noise that sounded like "Whatever," then nothing but silence. Daniel picked up his book again, found the page where he'd left off, then stared at the black ink on the paper without comprehending the words it formed. Basically, he was waiting for Jack. He had a gut feeling that the body next to him had no intentions of going to sleep. Less than five minutes later, Jack turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"That guy you fooled around with back in college...."

"Eric. What about him?"

"Well, I know you fucked him, but did you... um... did you ever let him do you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Did you?"

"What if I said yes?"

"Would that be the truth?"

"I believe you already know the truth."

"Pretend I don't."

Daniel removed his eyeglasses and closed the book he'd been holding. He placed both on the nightstand, then shifted his position on the bed so that he was lying on his right side facing Jack, with his hand propping up his head. "When I was inside of him," he began to answer the question, "I used to wonder what it was like from his perspective. He seemed to enjoy it a whole lot. I sort of had a general idea of how it felt from when he finger-fucked me. So, I finally got up the courage to ask him."

"So how was it?" Jack found himself asking when Daniel wasn't automatically forthcoming with the information. "I mean... did he hurt you?"

"No, no of course not. I'll admit it was slightly uncomfortable in the beginning, but he was very gentle and he took his time to get me ready. I think it also helped that he wasn't very well-endowed. He had more of a wiener than a Polish sausage. But even though it was small, he definitely knew what to do with it. At the time, I remember thinking that it was feeling a little _too_ good, and that maybe I was becoming gay. Then about ten seconds after that thought hit me, I was thinking how hot it would be to have a girl in bed with us. That it would really be great if I could be sucking on some big tits and pumping into something hot and juicy while being poked in the ass at the same time."

"Pervert," Jack grunted with a grin teasing his lips.

"What? You're just now figuring that out?"

"How many men have you slept with?" Jack asked, the seriousness returning to his voice.

"Eric was the only one until you."

"Why me?"

"I don't know. Like you said, we have absolutely nothing in common other than our place of work, but for some strange reason I like you, Jack. I feel comfortable with you."

"You know how I said that when I was making love to Laira, that I had thoughts about my ex-wife?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Sara wasn't the only one who flashed through my mind."

Daniel's brows furrowed in confusion, then arched in surprise as the unspoken truth dawned on him. "Me? You were thinking about me while you were having sex with Laira?" Receiving a minor nod in response, Daniel jumped to an obvious conclusion. "And it bothers you that you would picture having sex with me while you were with her? It bothers you because you called yourself clearing it from your mind. You tried to make like it never happened. But then, there you are, making love to a woman who does nothing to excite you. You start thinking back to the last time someone squeezed your balls and sucked your cock. You thought about how kinky it felt when you were lying on top of me, rubbing your cock against mine. Why did you ask me about Eric, Jack? Why did you want to know if I'd ever been fucked by a man? Were you thinking about fucking me while you were fucking Laira? Do you want to fuck me, Jack?"

Jack closed his eyes and tried to control his heavy breathing. He didn't offer Daniel a reply. Obviously, the pervert with the potty mouth already knew all the answers. Jack groaned softly at the unexpected touch of a finger on his left nipple.

"Don't know if I'd let you fuck me, Jack. You're inexperienced and a lot bigger than Eric. We might could work our way up to it in time, but I guess that's not really possible anyway. Because tomorrow, we'll both pretend this night never happened. I never ran my hand over your body... never slipped my hand into your boxers... never squeezed...."

Jack groaned again as his hips jerked off the bed at Daniel's touch. "Bastard."

With his hand gently stroking Jack's cock, Daniel leaned over and whispered into his ear. "What do you want from me, Jack?"

Through heavy-lidded eyes, Jack looked at Daniel and hissed, "Why don't you just shut up and do something more useful with that mouth of yours?"

Daniel grinned wickedly and whispered, "You didn't say the magic word."

Jack closed his eyes and managed to force out a reluctant, "Please!"

Daniel took pity on him then. He knew he had him by the balls, literally and could tease him unmercifully as he had done the first time all those months ago. Back then, Jack had never even considered the fact that Daniel would be willing to perform oral sex on him. A hand job and some simple humping seemed more than enough. When he'd been offered a blow job, Jack didn't take it seriously and jokingly gave permission. To his surprise, Daniel actually took him into his mouth and proceeded to lick, suck and deep-throat him like a pro, turning a hard-ass colonel into a whimpering pile of flesh.

Daniel repeated his actions of before, bringing Jack close to the edge, then backing off before his friend reached orgasm. Expecting and receiving a curse for stopping, Daniel chuckled devilishly as he scampered out of his T-shirt and briefs. He then pulled Jack's boxers down and off, so he could have an unobstructed view.

"Pretty good shape for an old man," Daniel noted as he knelt down between Jack's legs. "Guess all that hard work on Edora paid off."

"You're looking kind of buff yourself. Been working out?"

"May have lifted a weight or two." Daniel leaned forward, his hands supporting his weight, his erect cock brushing teasingly against Jack's hardened member. "They look like they're happy to see each other," he joked.

"They could be even happier if someone moved his ass."

"What's the hurry?" asked Daniel as he slowly lowered himself down. He felt Jack's arms encircle him and a pair of warm hands grab onto his ass. Jack lifted his hips upwards seeking and finding a delicious friction as his hard cock made contact with Daniel's. Each man moaned in contentment and began a leisurely humping rhythm.

The archeologist was tempted to explore another level of their relationship. They had never kissed before and Daniel wasn't sure if he should try. He didn't want to do anything Jack was uncomfortable with, but he wouldn't know the limitations unless he tested them. Casually, he flicked his tongue against Jack's lips. It was his way of knocking on the door. After a brief hesitation, the door opened to let him in. Daniel was as passionate about kissing as he was everything else. He licked and sucked on Jack's tongue, much the way he had performed the blow job he had given moments earlier. He was happy to see that his efforts were enthusiastically received and returned. Their lips finally parted when the need for air became too great.

"You're such a slut," Jack gasped out.

"Takes one to know one."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"Enough talk," Jack growled. He placed a hand on the back of Daniel's head and pulled him in for another deep kiss as they continued to rock their hips together in a more frantic pace. This time when they ended the kiss, Jack flipped them over onto their sides. He grabbed Daniel's hand and guided it to his own throbbing erection. Daniel knew what to do, and as he began squeezing and pumping the hot flesh in his hand, Jack eventually thought to return the favor. Thrusting steadily into each other's fist, it didn't take very long before they reached their peak. Jack was first, spurting all over Daniel's belly and chest and losing concentration on what he had been doing for his partner. Daniel held Jack's hand in place over his cock and continued pumping until he came a minute later.

Recovering first, Jack went into the bathroom and came back a moment later with a warm, damp hand towel. Having already cleaned himself up, he climbed back onto the bed and proceeded to wipe the sweat and semen off Daniel's hands and body.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Space Monkey."

Jack looked around, trying to figure out what to do now with the soiled towel. Seeing his indecision, Daniel took it from him and dropped it onto the floor beside the bed.

"We'll probably need it again a little later, don't you think?"

"No, we won't," said Jack as he pulled the comforter up to cover both their nakedness. "You'll get your ass up and get a fresh one."

"Yes, sir!" Daniel replied with a smile and mocking salute.

The two of them lay peacefully in sated contentment for several moments. Daniel was on the verge of falling asleep when a soft voice cut through the silence, nudging him back into wakefulness.

"You were wrong," murmured Jack.

"About?"

"When I was with Laira, I didn't envision myself fucking you. I thought about you giving me head, but only briefly. I stomped down on that image and forced those kind of thoughts out of my mind completely."

"Well, I was only teasing about that anyway. Trying to get a rise out of you. Apparently, it worked."

"I dreamt it."

"What?"

"I dreamt that I fucked you. Only, it wasn't consensual."

It took a moment for the full meaning to pierce his drowsy brain. Daniel turned over on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows so he could look down upon his companion as they spoke. "Are you saying you dreamt about raping me?"

Jack gave a slight nod, keeping his eyes focused on the ceiling. "The night right before I left for Edora. I dreamt that we were naked in bed, spooned together with your back to me. I started to get excited and began grinding my dick against your ass. You didn't mind at all. It was getting you in the mood. Then I started poking between your cheeks. You didn't mind that either. You thought I was only going to rub against you. But after a minute, you could tell I was actually trying to penetrate, and you tried to get me to stop. When I didn't stop, you began to struggle. That's when I put you in a choke hold and just... kept forcing it until I was all the way in. You tried to scream, but you weren't getting enough air. I don't... I don't remember coming or anything. I just remember that the next day, I acted like nothing had happened. When you tried to talk to me about it, I told you that you'd been imagining things, then I just walked away. I hurt you and I didn't even give a damn."

"It was just a bad dream, Jack," Daniel empathized. "I can understand how it would be upsetting, but it wasn't real and it didn't mean anything. You know you would never do anything like that."

"I know."

"It probably had something to do with what happened to you back in prison, coupled with you having to convince everyone at the SGC that you had just become the world's biggest asshole. Wait, that didn't come out quite right. What I meant was--"

"Daniel, I know what you meant," Jack spoke in a lighter tone. "I had completely forgotten about that dream until tonight. I was a little afraid to be here with you like this. Afraid that I might lose control the way I'd done in the dream."

"Well, just so you know, forced sex is not my thing, either on the giving or receiving end. But, I have heard that being choked while coming can make for a hell of an orgasm."

Jack glared at Daniel in shock over his last comment, then burst into laughter upon seeing a lecherous expression plastered on his friend's face. "Oh, God! I'm going to have to start calling you my little Space Pervert. Never would have guessed you were such a little sex fiend."

"Well, if I got laid more often, I probably wouldn't be."

"You consider this as getting laid?"

Daniel shrugged lightly and said, "Yeah, why not? My cock is soft and happy right now, without me having to do all the work. So... are we going to pretend tomorrow that it never happened? Or should we just pencil in a date to get together again later?"

"I don't know," Jack sighed tiredly. "I honestly don't know what it is we're doing here but I think it may be dangerous to continue. If we're found out, it could cause some serious repercussions, and not just here on earth."

"So tomorrow we forget?"

"It's probably for the best."

"You know, you never did answer my question, Jack."

"Which one was that?"

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Jack closed his eyes at the unexpected question. The nightmare he'd told Daniel about was still fresh in his mind. At the same time, he felt a tiny twitch of interest in his groin. After a moment of careful consideration, he looked up into a pair of enticing, blue eyes and said, "No, Daniel." He stroked an index finger across his little Space Monkey's soft lips and added, "Not tonight."

Daniel kissed the finger that glided one last time past his lips, then gave a nod of understanding. He turned off the lamp on the nightstand, then settled down on his right side, facing his bedmate. Before going still, Daniel found Jack's arm in the darkness and gave it a caring squeeze. "Good night, Jack."

The colonel patted the hand resting on his forearm and whispered, "Good night, Daniel."

 

The End


End file.
